Snapping Back to Reality
by Fire Cronicle
Summary: My life is stupid and meaningless. I'm hopelessly in love with a taken Beck so I turn to the only thing that makes me forget. With an abusive sister everyday is a challenge for me to even get out of bed in the morning, to continue life like I have been living. Will my friends ever notice? ...Will Beck ever notice? Does he even care? *Trigger warning* Readers decides fate of Bori!
1. This is my life now

**An: Hey! I recently got into the show Victorious and it is AMAZING!**

 **But I have totally been shipping the Tori and Beck relationship so here is a story that has them as the main couple, as you've all probably guessed my thing is hurt/comfort. So without needing to go further *TRIGGER WARNING* for pretty much this entire story. Without further ado enjoy!**

* * *

Tori's POV-

I sat in bed tears streaming down my face as I tried to block the image of Beck and Jade kissing, why would my mind be so torturous to me? Why would it constantly show me these images?

I sigh as I stand up and stretch, resisting the urge to flop back in bed. I wipe my tears away and put on a smile. No one can know about my feelings for Beck, especially not Jade. God definitely not Jade, she would kill me. I look over at the time 7.40, I need to leave by 8.15 at the latest or I'll be late for class. I walk across my room to my dressing table stripping as I do, I stare at myself in the mirror atop it. Why am I so... Disgusting? My breasts are too small and my stomach is too large and my thighs are like a bloody elephants.

Putting on my jeans and grabbing my long sleeved shirt I put them on as quickly as possible, not wanting anyone to walk in for what I'm about to do, I lock my door going back to my dressing table opening the top drawer and pulling out my razor, before I even do it I start to regret it but it's the only way for me to forget about Beck long enough to not tell him for a full day. Rolling up my sleeve and holding the razor to my wrist I do two long slices, sighing as it happened. Momentarily forgetting Beck and Jade and the image of them together.

As I opened my eyes and I come crashing back to reality and I sighed again, the problem is that they ARE together and there is nothing I can do to change that. Grabbing some tissues and sopping up the blood until it stopped bleeding enough that it wouldn't show if I put my sleeve back down, which I did.

"TORI! BREAKFAST IS READY!" Trina? Breakfast? What? Trina made me breakfast?! That never happens, not since before she... Now I'm worried, what's she gonna do? What did she make? "TORI! NOW!" Shit she's angry.

Running down the stairs I see her by the stove mixing something, "uh, hey Trina," I say this warily as Trina looks at me with a sickly sweet smile.

"Oh hey Tori, come eat breakfast! I made something special just. For. You." Crap, I don't like this. I slowly walk towards the bowl on the table where Trina had put some of this mystery food.

"Uh what is it?" Trina snaps her head up obviously angry with me,

"It's food! And your gonna eat it and be happy!" Closing my eyes trying to calm my nerves, I begrudgingly pick up the spoon and put it my mouth promptly spitting it out again.

"Trina! What did you just feed me?!" She looks murderous and I realised at this moment that I just really fucked up, "uh I mean, yum?" Her look didn't change not even a little. She walked from where she was standing holding the hot spoon still with a murderous glint in her eyes.

She was then standing next to me and she slapped me in the face, "you will either eat this or not eat anything today you ungrateful bitch!" She then proceeded to press the steaming hot spoon to my face, screaming in ecstasy as Trina then punched me in the ribs. "Ok! Ok! Trina! I'll eat it! I'm sorry!"

"Good," she smirked at me and walked away, throwing me a cold rag. Begrudgingly I eat the whole thing of the disgusting food that Trina made me, all the while pressing the cool rag to my burn. When I was finished she looked at me expectantly, "thank you Trina for making me breSakfast," she smiled in acceptance, "before we go to school though may I go brush my teeth?"

"Uh yea sure you probably would want to get the taste of blended cockroach out of your mouth anyway," bl-blended cockroach?! I JUST ATE BLENDED COCKROACH?! I forced a smile and walked into the bathroom upstairs forcing myself to throw up in the toilet. "TORI GET IN THE CAR NOW!" Quickly grabbing some concealer to cover up the burn on my face in the car I ran downstairs to see a very pissed of Trina.

"Great now because of you we are going to be late!" She storms up to me kicking my ankle causing me to stand on my other foot. "Uh whatever, we got to get to class! Come on slut!" Putting my head down in shame I follow her out to the car. This is going to be a great day I can just tell.

* * *

We got to school Trina eventually taking over my concealer job because in her words 'I'm just at bad at makeup as I am at singing.' Which is a load of bullshit but hey I choose life! "Oh and Tori?," I look at her and nod, afraid to talk, "no food ok? Don't think I don't know that you didn't throw up the breakfast I made you. I am going to be NICE to you and make that your only punishment ok? NO FOOD TODAY! Or else."

I really didn't want to know what else meant so I just smiled and nodded. "Kay Tori! See you this afternoon!"

Sighing I limp over to my locker opening it slamming my books inside and slamming it shut. "Hey Tori!" I jump a little until I realise that it's only Andrè "what's up with your ankle girl?" I have a feeling that I just got as white as a sheet, everything is cold it takes me a while to conjure up a good enough lie.

"Oh! Uh I-I t-tripped on the way in and twisted it, nothing bad." Nodding his head he started to say something when Jaide and Beck interrupted.

"Hey Tori, what's with the limping?" Beck's concerned brown eyes staring into my own dull brown eyes,

"why do you care?" Jade snapped suspiciously, sighing Beck turned to her and said, "Because she is my friend," he says this slowly as if talking to a scared cat. Rolling her eyes and glaring at me she lets it go.

"... Anyway to answer Becks question she just twisted it a little on the way in." As Andrè finished talking a bunch of girls walked passed flirtatiously looking at Beck and whispering behind their hands to each other, undoubtably talking about Beck, Jade having none of that wrapped her hands around his neck and kissing him passionately, the girls glaring at Jade scampered away, but me feeling like my heart just shattered in my cheats I was barely holding back tears I said with my voice thick, "Uh I'll be right back guys." Running into the janitors closet just trying to control my tears, subconsciously I start to scratch my wrist and slowly but surely I started to calm down.

"Hey Tori are you ok?" I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard Beck behind me, please please don't notice my cuts, please.

"Uh yea I'm f-fine." My voice still thick with tears and shaking slightly with nervousness.

"No your not, come here," slowly I turned around to see Beck standing there with his arms open in a hugging gesture, "come on." Letting a new wave of tears come down I jump into his arms dying for the comfort he was bound to give me. "What's wrong Tori?" What's wrong he asks? What's wrong? I'm hugging him and I am in love with him and he has a girlfriend, not to mention my maniac sister who burns me and who has possibly broken my ankle. Ha! What's wrong?! More like what's right!

"Tori look at me," so I do, BIG mistake. "Oh my god Tori what happened to your face?!"

* * *

 **Soo what do ya think? Horrible? Not horrible? Want to see more? Don't want to see more? You get to decide in the review! Just let me know!**


	2. Everything starts to unravel

**AN: What's this? Another chapter already? Hope you all enjoyed the last one and that you'll enjoy this one too! Depending on what you guys comment on is chapter depends on what direction the Bori relationship will take in the next chapter. But for now, I'm gonna have my fun with them... Bad choice of words I know. Without further ado enjoy! Oh and IM OUT OF VICTORIOUS EPISODES HELP ME!**

* * *

Tori's POV -

Oh shit oh shit oh shit! I should have just come up with a lie, a stupid lie to reassure him but noo! My mind just had to go blank! Instead what do I do? I fucking RAN away from him! Yea if I didn't want a big sign on my head saying 'Something is wrong with me' I should have just told him something stupid like... I fell. See stupid! Now he's going to know that somethings wrong and he is going to pester me until I tell him, which is going to be forever cause I'm never going to tell him.  
I gotta say when running away is concerned I rarely ever do it, but when it's about Trina then hell yes where is the next exit? Quickly opening the door of the girls bathroom I ran over to the mirror and looked at my reflection, shit.

That definitely can't just be ridden off with an I fell. It's extremely red and there are some small blisters towards the middle, I almost screamed when I heard someone walk in the bathrooms, I turn around warily, being sure to not show the burn on my face, and saw Jade. I smiled nervously and she just glared at me, softer then usual but it will still a glare, my smile dropped as I remembered my predicament. I was about to ask her for some concealer when she says.

"Here," She is holding out her hand and in it was some concealer, I smiled gratefully and started to apply it, "uh this is painful to watch, give me it." Flinching I pass it to her and gently she starts to apply it to my burn, "your really bad at this you know?" I nod silent, why is she here? "Done, hey uh Tori?" Please don't ask me where it's from, please don't ask me where it's from, I squeeze my eyes shut and I feel her hand on my shoulder, "You shouldn't let her do things like this to you, I hate to say it cause well you know, I'm mean and I like being mean. But she is an untalented bitch who should just leave her baby sister alone."

My eyes snap open and I open my mouth then close it again, I suppose I resemble a fish right now. "How... How did you?"  
"I'm not stupid Vega! I see how she treats you at school, it's only logical that she would treat you worse at home where no one can see you." Nodding I look down toying with my sleeve, "well am I wrong?" Looking up I am surprised to find genuine concern in her eyes, I shake my head afraid to say it. "Ok well if you want you can stay at my house until this is all figured out? Or you could stay at cats? Or anyone's except yours cause I don't want you near that crazy bitch ok?" Afraid to say no to her I just simply nod, smiling she takes my hand, most likely meaning to be a reassuring gesture but all it did was make my heart skip a beat, and not in a good way. She's holding my bad hand all she has to do is- "hey Tori? Please don't do this to yourself," she said gesturing to my wrist, "it's not cool, I think I have an extra shirt in my locker if you want it?" Uh one of Jade's shirts? Just because I am an emo, doesn't mean I want to look like one!

Obviously she could read my expression, "I'll just tell them you stole it or something, oh and to answer your unasked question, yes it is long sleeved." Sighing I follow her out to her locker only to be pulled back into the girls bathroom, "Beck?! What the fuck are you doing?" Jade asked obviously pissed off asked,  
"I just need to talk to her ok?" she looked towards me, trying to make sure I'm ok I guess, all I do is just nod at her in a way I hope that she will just pull me back outside, to save me from this... whatever this is. Warily she walks out all the while watching me. "Ok what happened to you Tori, and don't bullshit me tell me the truth!" I can't help it, I just start crying and sit down hugging my knees to my chest, "oh uh Tori? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell I'm just worried, you haven't been yourself lately. Not to mention the burn on your face are you okay?"

"Uh yea I-I'll be ok thanks Beck, and don't feel bad for yelling I get that your concerned. And don't worry I've figured something out now, I'll be going back to normal in no time!" I say in false cheer, I cant't tell him about Trina. It's bad enough that Jade knows! Then the bell sounded "shit we gotta get to class! Beck help me up." I said holding up my hands for him to help me up. Unexpectedly he goes for the monkey grip and I just about jump out of my skin when I feel him touch my cuts. Biting my lip to keep from screaming in pain I force a smile at him when I'm standing, "Thanks now lets get to Jade then to cl-" a gasp interrupts my random speech and I close my eyes hoping this isn't what I thought it was.

"Tori, what is this?" I look up to see him looking at his hands in bewilderment staring at the red liquid that has stained his hands, "please don't tell me this is what I think it is." I look up regret on my face knowing that what I say next will crush the little fantasy that Beck had created for himself.

"Beck it's- It's blood."

* * *

 **AN: Hope you guys liked this chapter! If you did be sure to tell me in the reviews! I love you all and thank you all so much for the amazing reviews that you all have made for this fic. I love you all and stay cool!**


	3. Things start to look up

**AN: it has been waaaay too long since I've last updated and for that I sincerely apologise, full time work ya know? So bori begins in this chapter, but don't worry I'll make it obvious that Jade doesn't care about it for reasons.**

So without further ado enjoy!

Tori's pov-

The look that Beck gave me made me feel like I punched him in the face, or made fun of his hair... Or both.

He looked and equal amount of shocked and sad, a confusing combination of facial features.

"Tori seriously, what happened? Why did you do this to yourself? Has it got something to do with what happened to your face?" I shut my eyes so that I no longer have to look at his face, which is just making me want to scratch, I hear him sigh and I felt him start to pull up my sleeve and he got to cleaning it up with a wet paper towel and some bandages that he magically pulled out of his pocket. While he was working I started to talk.

"Concerning what happened to my face, I'd love to tell you, you have no idea how much I want to tell you, but I can't. And about why I... Well more situations that I'd be embarrassed to tell you about, sorry that I can't tell you much Beck." He gently cupped my non-injured cheek while I was talking, and when I opened my eyes his were revealed wild and searching mine for something.

"You know if you ever need to talk you can talk to me, anytime okay?" I don't know why I did it, maybe I was emotionally unstable, maybe it was because of the way that he was holding my face, or maybe it was because of the way he was looking at me, but whatever it was it happened. One minute I was listening to Beck saying that I can talk to him and the next thing I know I lean forward and kiss him, the last thing I ever expected though was that he started to kiss me back tentatively.

Suddenly I snapped my eyes open jumping away from him,

"Oh my god Beck I am so sorry! I shouldn't have- I'm so stupid!" I just stood there flailing my arms around like a maniac, when suddenly Beck appeared right in front of me,

"Don't apologise Tor, do you... Regret kissing me?" He looked like it physically hurt him to say that.

"No, but Jade Beck, and as tempting as... Whatever this is is she is my friend and I don't want to hurt her like that." I almost jump out of my skin when I heard a door behind me open.

"Wow Vega I'm actually surprised that you didn't pick it straight away, Beck is my beard." Wait wha- beard? Jade is gay? Oh that actually makes a lot of sense, but that means that Beck is technically single?

"I'm so confused right now, why do you always act the way you do around his fangirls?"

"Fangirls?" Beck asked with a smirk.

"Don't let it get to your head Beck," Jade said rolling her eyes, "and Vega to answer your question, I acted as though we were together, I mean you know me do you really think that if a bunch of 'fangirls' as you call it was hanging around my partner that I would just act like I would if he was just my friend? People would get suspicious." I nodded along with what Jade was saying, it was true people would start to wonder why she wasn't making a big spectacle.

"Wait how long were you standing there for?" I asked tentatively scared of her answer, she smirked and liked at her nails.

"Oh just long enough to see you kiss my fake ex." Oh my god! She saw us kissing? I don't know why but I'm still afraid she's gonna kill me and-

"wait ex?" I asked her in bewilderment. She walked up to me and I flinched but relaxed when I felt her hold my hands in hers and not hit me or anything.

"Well I promised him that when he finally made a move on you that I would 'break up' with him, but I've been thinking about coming out for a while, because everyone is just so accepting now, or at least I hope that they are."

"They will be Jade, and if there not they'll have me to talk to, and the rest of the guys okay? I'm happy for you." Beck said an edge of protectiveness about him,

"Alright I'm gonna head to class now, here is that shirt Tori, cya Beck" and now it was just Beck and I, I need to say something or this will be even more awkward than what it already is,

"Beck I-"

"hey Tori-" we both talk over each other, we both laugh nervously.

"You go first Beck," he took a deep breath in before he started,

"I really like you, like a lot I have for a while but I've just been afraid to tell you because well just look at you why would someone like you be interested in me? I was just wondering would you like to go out sometime? For dinner or a movie? You don't have to answer right away but if I didn't ask you now I knew I wouldn't ask you-"

"Yes, definitely I would love that," I interrupted his ranting looking down and blushing, he put a finger underneath my chin making me look up at him he slowly leant down pressing his lips to mine gently gliding them across sending shivers down my spine. I leant back a little smiling. "I like you too Beck" I say as I leant back forward kissing him again. When I woke up this morning this was not at all what I expected to happen but I am so so glad that it did.

 **An: and there you have it again so so sorry for the terribly bad wait but I hope it was worth it :) and thank you all so much for the reviews and follows and favourites that was actually why I decided to continue! Until next time!**


End file.
